


Volcanic Tennis Balls

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Mario Kart - Fandom
Genre: Sports, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor





	

Dry Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Waluigi were all racing around on different colored Piranha Prowlers at the fiery Grumble Volcano as they went into the volcano itself, only to notice various fuzzy green tennis balls firing from cannons planted at the columns overlooking the molten maw of the volcano.

"Strange... I don't remember remember installing any of those cannons," Dry Bowser stated as he rubbed his bony chin with his left skeletal hand.

"You want to find a way to stop them, boney? I'm sick of these balls hitting my face!" Waluigi exclaimed as he quickly pulled out his purple tennis racket, proceeding to essentially play tennis as he was hitting the tennis balls back with his racket.

Donkey Kong chuckled as he placed on a red boxing glove. "You can't just go hitting the balls like that if you want the cannons gone. You have to get to the source!" He then pulled out a DK Barrel Cannon and got into it, blasting to the first column as the impact force accidentally caused it to sink into the magma, with DK bouncing out to the second columb as he caught on fire, climbing up and punching the cannon spouting the tennis balls, causing it to be reduced to a pile of rubbish.

Dry Bowser smirked as he then pulled out a basketball, bouncing it in his kart as he dribbled it, before jumping high into the air and chucking it at the cannon close to the volcano's exit, breaking it in the process.


End file.
